


Lords and Familiars

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: The Amicitias have always served as familiars to the vampires of House Caelum. It hasn't always been common practice to mix business with pleasure, but Noctis finds himself inexplicably drawn to his latest familiar, who is only happy to serve.





	Lords and Familiars

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for whippy, based off their fantastic drawing of a vampire Noctis and familiar Gladio.

It was the last day of summer, and Noctis Lucis Caelum, last in the line of the great lords of Insomnia and the next in line to inherit the Citadel, ran his fingers over the glossy surface of the kitchen counter. 

He stood a few feet beyond the patch of light sliding along the kitchen floor, and his eyes, dark blue with flecks of black, were half-lidded in the perpetual shadow of the Citadel. The lords of Insomnia did not venture into the sun, not since Noct’s great great grandfather broke the seal of the barrow beneath the Citadel and cursed their line, but most of the time, Noct didn’t care. He didn’t mind avoiding the sun, or the thirst that grew stronger with the waning of the moon, or the way people shied away from him in the street. It was all he’d ever known, really, and it wasn’t like he had a basis for comparison in any case.

Well, not until Gladio.

Gladiolus Amicitia, the latest familiar bound to house Caelum, lay on a stone bench framed by azalea bushes, lifting a book over his head. The sunlight through the blossoms made his skin flush a faint pink, and when he laughed at something on the page, Noctis rocked forward on his toes. His skin stung, and his breath came harsh and thin, but he could bear it. Just a moment longer. Just for this. 

“Gladio,” Noctis said. Gladio tilted his head back, smiled, and rolled off the bench. 

“Kind of early for you to be up,” Gladio said. “Everything okay?”

Noctis considered answering him honestly. That he was starting to chafe at his invisible tether binding him to his borders, that he stood at the edge of the Tenebraean forest some nights and listened to the music the elves made, that he dreamed of standing under the sun with Gladio, feeling the warmth of it on his skin. 

“Sure,” he said. “It’s fine.”

Gladio tucked the book under his arm and passed through the shadow of the doorway. Noct held a hand to Gladio’s shoulder as he passed, and the pads of his fingers stung as they slid over the feathers of Gladio’s tattoo.

“Careful,” Gladio said. “I was out there for a while.”

“Looks good on you,” Noct said. He pushed back Gladio’s hair, ignoring the heat on his palm, and exposed the _other,_ less common symbol of an Amicitia in service to the Caelums. The pinpricks of teeth marks, hidden only by the beaded necklace Gladio wore.

It wasn’t common practice to feed on a familiar, really. Most of the time, Noct and his family set up appointments, evenings spent with social climbers who thought that a row of marks over their veins and a letter of recommendation from the lord of the Citadel was enough to boost them into a lordship of their own. It was usually impersonal, even if the process was pretty enjoyable for both parties, but Noct managed it just fine until he caught his father pressed up against a stone alcove, licking blood off Clarus Amicitia’s fingers and whispering endearments that had Noct running for the safety of the highest stairway. Gladio found him there a few hours later, trying to scrub the image out of his brain, and when Noct reached for him, he closed the distance with all the enthusiasm of a poor life decision in the making.

Familiars were the daylight faces of the Caelums. They were supposed to make deals with merchants who closed shop at dusk, with city halls and governors and the more skittish of the guards who patrolled the border. They weren’t supposed to show up dizzy with blood loss and giddy from a sleepless night, but Noct was never the most reserved of his line. He pressed his lips to the mark he made, and felt Gladio’s jaw shift in a smile.

“Needy brat.”

“You like it,” Noct said. He licked over the mark, and laughed at Gladio’s appreciative shudder. “Come on, big guy, I saw you watching me last night.”

“Be glad my dad’s doing the heavy lifting tomorrow,” Gladio said, and then his hands were on Noct’s hips, and Noct was being manhandled into she shadow of the dining room window seat. The heavy curtains were down, blocking out all light, but Gladio knew that Noct liked this, liked the knowledge that he could twitch the curtains aside at any time, that there was only cloth and a shutter between him and the garden. Gladio lay Noct almost tenderly onto the cushion, and Noct twisted his hand in Gladio’s necklace. 

“Want to taste you,” he said, and Gladio, one knee on the window seat, bent down to comply. Noct arched up, grabbed the back of Gladio’s head in a surprisingly firm hold, and sank his teeth into Gladio’s soft skin.

It took a moment for the blood to well into Noct’s mouth, but the effects of the bite were already showing in Gladio’s short, harsh breaths against Noct’s shoulder. Not everyone reacted to a bite the same way, but Gladio seemed to like the pain, liked the rush of blood leaving his body, the taste of it on Noct’s tongue when they kissed. His leg trembled, and Noct pulled him down, relishing the heat of Gladio’s body, the burning hint of sunlight in his blood. 

He only got as far as a mouthful before Gladio was desperately hard, rolling his hips over Noct, kneading Noct’s sore shoulders and back. Noct detached from Gladio’s neck and yelped when Gladio caught him in a sloppy kiss, and had to hold a hand to the wound to keep Gladio from bleeding out.

“Let me heal it,” Noct said. “You can’t just… Gladio, _fuck._ ” He forced himself to focus, and tugged at the roots of Gladio’s hair, keeping himself in place. Then he licked his way up the trail of blood along Gladio’s shoulder and neck, before holding his lips to the wound one more time. Gladio made soft, urgent sounds in the back of his throat that vibrated in his neck, but when Noct pulled away, the mark was clean, healed, and ready for a second try. If he wanted to. 

But Gladio was still riding on the high the pain brought, and Noct laughed as he fell back under Gladio’s hands. They undressed each other frantically, Noct’s quick fingers fumbling on Gladio’s woefully simple belt, Gladio nearly tearing Noct’s complicated shirtfront to pieces. When they lay together at last, naked and panting for breath, Noct lazily drew a bloodstained hand to Gladio’s chest and let it fall, making a garish mark just under the beak of the tattooed eagle. Gladio’s eyes went dark, and he maneuvered Noct’s legs over his shoulders. 

Noctis never knew quite how flexible he could be before he met Gladio.

Lovemaking with Gladio could be a slow thing, quiet and reverent, with cool skin that warmed under Gladio’s sure hands and lips kissed soft and pliant. But there were times, times like today, when Noct needed something to sate the restlessness that kept pulling him farther from the Citadel, something solid and real to ground him. With his feet jostling in the air as Gladio bent him nearly in half, Noct could forget the yearning for the sun and give himself to pleasure. 

“My lord,” Gladio whispered, as he thrust Noctis back against the pillows of the window seat. “M-my...”

“Yes,” Noct panted back. Gladio’s lips parted as he bent lower still, and Noct idly cupped his cheek in one hand. “Yeah, Gladio, that’s right. I…” he pressed down on the fresh mark on Gladio’s neck, and Gladio groaned, hips stuttering against Noct’s. Noct held him through his release, grip tight enough around Gladio’s neck to nearly bruise, and Gladio’s hands went to Noct’s hair, his shoulders, kissing him with a desperation that had Noct smiling even as he let his sore legs drop to the seat. 

“Who’s needy now?” he asked, and Gladio only cast him one dry look before he kissed him again. Noct sighed when Gladio pulled away, but then Gladio was sinking to his knees on the stone floor, twisting Noct around by his hips so that Gladio’s lips were level with his hardening cock. 

“You didn’t drink enough,” Gladio said, and his breath tickled the skin of Noct’s thighs, taunting and hot.

“Gladio. What the hell.”

Gladio kept Noct’s gaze fixed with his own, and Noct slumped, only stopping when Gladio’s hands went to his knees. “Fine,” he said. “If you don’t mind being out of it tomorrow.”

“We’re supposed to meet with the mayor tomorrow,” Gladio said, rubbing his hands up Noct’s thighs. “I _hate_ that guy.”

“And you call _me_ self-serving.” Noct brushed a lock of hair out of Gladio’s eyes, and Gladio shrugged. Then Noct grinned, and the laugh that threatened to bubble from his throat caught and dragged into a low groan as Gladio bowed his head. He was beautiful like this, beautiful as he was in the garden, with the sun on his skin and flowers at his back, and Noct couldn’t imagine taking another, not after this. Not again. He lay back, feet twisting in pleasure, hands buried in Gladio’s hair, and fell into the heat of his greatest familiar, his best, his only, the one whose hands were steady and whose blood ran hot as sunlight.


End file.
